Gull
Gull the garbage-loving seagull may not be the brightest buoy on the ocean, but you'll never find a more adoring (and smelly) buddy. The most important thing to Gull is that his two bestest friends are happy. And close by. Forever. And ever and ever. Gull the (quite obviously) Gull is one of the main characters in Endangered Species. . Depiction in the series Gull is incredibly stupid and gullible, and often finds himself in the middle of Merl and Pickle's conflicts, though he tends to lean to Pickle's point of view. Personality Gull might not be that smart but that's only because his brain is unplugged, if it's plugged, he is 403 times smarter than the average individual. Gull loves a good trip to the dump, and wherever he goes, boogers, bugs and suspicious odours aren’t far behind—much to Merl’s disgust. Gull’s love for his stump “fambly” is the glue that keeps this trio together whenever Pickle’s pursuit of adventure and Merl’s obsession over safety and cleanliness are at odds—which happens a lot. Unfortunately, his brain—or lack thereof—is also susceptible to mind control by evil half-eaten corn cobs with googly eyes. Description Relationships Pickle Gull really likes his best friend, Pickle and always have fun with ther. He finds her ideas just exciting and would join her in every adventure! Dancing on the ceiling, creating museums about their friend, Merl and even playing outside sometimes are a few things Gull loves doing with Pickle. Although he seems to listen to Pickle more often than Merl, that doesn't mean he loves her more than his squirrel buddy! Merl Merl is one of Gull's best friends. He always seems to admire him for things Merl does (mostly for things that happens to him because of Pickle's plans for fun, but Gull misunderstands them and think Merl has fun too). Gull would give/do everything just to see his best pal happy and to have just one night to sleep with him, hugging him. He would even move his brain into Nutty Buddy for that! It's been said that Merl is a berother to Gull (Family Fun Day). Bigfoot Ιndisputably, Gull considers Bigfoot a friend of his. Sometimes, when not with his best pals, Pickle and Merl, he hangs out with Bigfoot. In the episode Merl's Birthday Blues, Bigfoot was the one making Gull feel better after he has been kicked out of the stump by Merl. Schlitzy Shlitzy first came into Gull's life in the episode My Best Friend Schlitzy and he's existence has proven to be important to him but to the show as well! Gull met Schlitzy in "the most exclusive dumpster in town" and made him one of his best friends. At first, Gull used to have fun spending time with Schlitzy and doing whatever the evil creature wanted, but when things went out of control, Pickle and Merl saved Gull from being controlled by him, making him realize who his real friends are... Gull let Schlitzy literally fly away but though he admited he's gonna miss him. Schlitzy appears again in other episodes, and tries to take control of Gull's life and thought. No one can be sure if Gull really hates that or not or if Gull is the one who actually brings Schlitzy back because sometimes Shlitzy looks like he really IS alive. The sure and creepy thing is that Schlitzy is smarter that Gull.... Eatie Eatie is an aligator-like alien baby Gull found in the toilet. He loved it. He has bonded with the small one and wanted to keep it in the stump. Despite his attempts, he eventually let it go back to the planet he has came from...the Moon! Though Gull's feelings for Eatie were strong, they weren't strong enough to make him remember the hungry aligator after he has been hit by an amnesia ray.. Dilly When Dilly made her appearance in Dilly Comes to Town, Gull immediately liked her and even said she is indeed much better than Pickle. What changed his mind was the fact that in the end, "she left without saying goodbye", then Gull said she wasn't better than Pickle. It is unknown if Gull used to have romantic feelings for Dilly. However, he was captured to be mistaking her insult to him for a compliment. Meet Gull! (video) Skills and Abilities *Hugs *Walking on the ceiling *Watching TV for two weeks without even taking a break *Future Gull can speak without using his mouth but just his brain *Future Gull can float *Smelling buttons *Playing piano *Pantomima Gallery "I LOVE YOU, GUYS!" -Gull (Theme Song) Symbol: Heart. Trivia * Though Gull is a Seagull, he doesn't know how to fly (he only did in the episode Muck Raking) * He is the dumbest one of the trio and the show Generally * He is, in a way, the connecting link of their family * He is the third and last one that found an abode in the stump * If Gull's brain it's plugged, he is 403 times smarter than the average individual. * In the future, Gull is the smartest creature in the world * He, along with Merl are flying animals but can't fly * Heart might be his characteristic symbol * What Gull can't resists is cakes * His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Memorable Quotes *"Pickle, your bumbling has reworked my cerebral cortex, causing me to become 403 times more efficient than the average individual" -Gull to Pickle. [source] *"I LOVE YOU, GUYS!!!" -Gull to Pickle and Merl. (Theme song) Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Endangered Species Characters Category:Heroes